La cita de Gaara
by Hinata.ilove.90
Summary: Gaara tenia sentimientos amorosos hacia su mejor amiga Hinata. Su hermano Kankuro lo quiere ayudar a tener una cita con ella, ¿como resultara esto? One shot/GaaHina (da?)/feo summary/denle una oportunidad :)/


***Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

***Notece que este fic nos es lemon xD**

-.-.-.-.-.

**La cita de Gaara.**

Gaara tenia sentimientos amorosos hacia su mejor amiga Hinata. Su hermano Kankuro lo quiere ayudar a tener una cita con ella,

¿como resultara esto?

-.-.-.-

-Bien, Gaara, eh estado haciendo mis análisis personales y...pienso que estas enamorado-le dijo su hermana Temari en tono burlón.

-¿De donde sacas semejante cosa?-le pregunto a su hermana Temari.

-Gaara, admítelo, te llevas mucho con la Hyuga-dijo Temari mientras comía de su pollo rostizado.

-Es solo una amiga.

-Te ayudare a tener una cita con ella-le dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

-No, es solo una amiga, yo no estoy diciendo que a Temari le gusta Shikamaru, ¿o si?

-Sinceramente, si me gusta...y es mi novio-le respondió Temari con cara de victoria.

-Admítelo ya Gaara-le dijo Kankuro mientras este y Temari lo observaban fijamente-, te prometemos que no le diremos a nadie.

-Esta bien, si, me gusta.

-Perfecto, lo admitió-dijo Temari mientras chocaba unas palmas con Kankuro-, ¿quieres tener una cita con ella?-le pregunto a Gaara.

-Va muy rápido esto.

-Eres su mejor amigo, no creo que vaya tan rápido-le dijo Temari.

-Le vamos a marcar y te conseguiremos una cita con ella-dijo Kankuro tecleando en su celular.

-Ni te atrevas, Kankuro-dijo Gaara viendo fijamente a Kankuro.

-Quieres algo con ella, ¿no?-dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Me gustaría tener ''eso'', pero creo que a ella no le gustaría tener de novio un tipo como yo.

-Anímate, hermanito-le dijo Temari-, te conseguiremos una cita con ella, ahora, toca esperar a que conteste-hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que se escucho la voz de Hinata.

-_¿Hola?_-pregunto por el teléfono Hinata.

-¡Hey!, Hinata, soy el hermano de Gaara, si sabes, ¿verdad?, Kankuro, el del gorro de gato.

_-S-si, ¿e-el de los ti-títeres?_

-Ah, si, ese mero, te quería preguntar si quieres salir mas tarde con Gaara-Kankuro esbozo una sonrisa mientras que Gaara estaba completamente cayado observando a Kankuro.

-_Ahhh...esta bien._

-Dice que si te parece bien a las 6 de la tarde.

_-Mmm, perfecto._

-Eh, bueno, adiós-Kankuro le aplasto a un botón de su teléfono.

-Y ya tienes una cita-dijo Temari.

-Aunque sea pude haber escogido la hora.

-Jeje, lo importante es que ya tienes cita, ahora, ve y báñate, te diré algo cuando salgas-le dijo Kankuro a Gaara.

Gaara se paro de la mesa y se fue a bañar.

-Espero que no sea nada malo lo que le dirás, Kankuro-dijo Temari observando a Kankuro.

-No te preocupes, es su primera cita y ocupa un poco de ayuda-le dijo Kankuro con una diminuta sonrisa.

**XxAll You Need Is LovexX**

Kankuro esperaba en su cuarto a Gaara, escucho que la puerta del baño se abría y en unos instantes vio a Gaara ahí.

-¿Que me querías decir?-le pregunto Gaara a Kankuro.

-Quiero probar contigo el ''Títerecamara''-dijo sonriente Kankuro.

-¿Y de que me va a servir el ''Títerecamara''?-pregunto Gaara mientras se ponía una playera negra.

-Bueno, pensaba que tal vez ocupes una manita para la cita-le respondió Kankuro.

-Ba, me da igual.

-Bien, ocupo que te pongas el ''Títerecamara'' en alguna parte de tu pantalón o camisa, yo que se, tiene un pequeño audífono en la cabeza que escuchara tu conversación, y bueno, una cámara también, y yo te hablare por un auricular para decirte que debes de hacer-decía Kankuro-¿que tal te parece?-pregunto.

-Muy genial-dijo en tono sarcástico Gaara mientras se ponía unos calcetines.

-Gaara, quiero que funcione mi nuevo invento para que papá no piense que soy un fracasado.

-Me da igual.

-Como me apoyas-le dijo Kankuro-, déjame traigo el títere.

Kankuro salio de la habitación y rápidamente entro Temari.

-Gaara, vamos a vestirte bien-le dijo alegremente.

-Quiero ir así.

-No, te vez bien...Teddy Boy versión Malo-le dijo Temari riéndose.

-Cállate.

-Te quiero ayudar a que te veas bien ante Hinata y tu no te dejas-le dijo Temari molesta.

-Esta bien.

-Perfecto, tenemos que cambiarte esa camisa por...

Temari le estuvo cambiando a Gaara la ropa a cada rato, Gaara estaba harto, lo único que pedía era una mendiga cita con Hinata y mas bien parecía como un muñeco de prueba.

Kankuro regreso después de que Temari se fue y quedo impresionado por el cambio de Gaara.

-Bueno, ahora, te ponemos esto aquí-le dijo Kankuro mientras le metía un pequeño titere de unos 8 cm. en un bolsillo de su camiseta-y esto acá-Kankuro puso un auricular en la oreja derecha de Gaara y lo tapo con un mechón-ahora,-Kankuro prendió su laptop y tecleo unas cuantas cosas-puedo ver lo que haces y escuchar lo que dicen a tu alrededor-le dijo Kankuro.

-Que bien.

-Que aburrido eres, debo imaginar que ante Hinata no eres así-dijo Kankuro tecleando en su computadora-Probaremos este invento, haber-Kankuro salio de la habitación de Gaara junto con su laptop-_¿Me oyes? __**Tentemos un 33-12**__, __**33-12**__,__** calle Wa-la-by**__, ¿escuchas?_

-Si. Deja de ver películas de Disney.

-_Oh, jeje_-Kankuro entro de nuevo en la habitación-, claro que cuando estés en la cita no me responderás.

-¿Y que me dirás o que?-le pregunto Gaara a Kankuro.

-Que sonrías cuando debes, ya que tu eres tan serio... aunque imagino que con Hinata debes de sonreír mucho.

-Ni te creas.

-Ya imagino cuando te cases...-dijo Kankuro.

**_*Pensamientos de Kankuro*_**

_Gaara estaba en el altar a un lado de Hinata._

_-Ahora, sonrían para la foto-dijo el fotógrafo._

_Gaara no sonrió, si no simplemente se quedo parado sin ninguna exprecion facial._

**_*Fin de los pensamientos de Kankuro*_**

**XxLove Is All You NeedxX**

Gaara estaba enfrente de la casa de Hinata, le temblaba un poco la mano con la que tocaría el timbre.

-_Tócalo, Gaara, sabes que quieres tocarlo_-le dijo Kankuro por el auricular.

Gaara pulso el pequeño timbre y cerro los ojos, al abrirlos, ante el estaba Hinata con un lindo vestido purpura de seda. Gaara trago saliva y bajo el rostro al sentir que se sonrojaba.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-le pregunto Hinata.

-_Dile que si_-le dijo Kankuro.

-S-si-a Gaara le parecía la respuesta mas obvia.

-Me-me gusta tu tí-títere-le dijo Hinata, mientras esta acariciaba el pequeño títere que le puso Kankuro a Gaara.

-Gracias, ¿a donde quieres ir a comer?-le pregunto Gaara a Hinata.

-E-estaría bien a I-Ichiraku Ra-Ramen.

-Bueno.

Iban caminando en completo silencio hacia Ichiraku Ramen, Gaara no saco ningún tema de conversación, Kankuro le decía un montón de cosas por el auricular que Gaara no prestaba atención.

Llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen y se sentaron en una mesa alejada a las demás mesas. Ordenaron su comida, comieron, una que otra palabra quedaba flotando en el aire y luego iniciaron una conversación.

-_Sonríe cada vez que ella hable_-le dijo Kankuro a Gaara.

Gaara intento hacer una sonrisa _cool_. Hinata hablaba y Gaara la miraba seriamente, de cerca ella era muy bonita, le encantaba verla y que se sonrojara.

-_Ahora, sácale un tema de conversación tu_-le dijo Kankuro. Gaara pensaba que lo que le decía Kankuro no le servia de nada. Se quito el auricular y lo puso a un lado del plato.

-Hinata...-Hinata levanto su cabeza, pues estaba comiendo lo ultimo de ramen-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata quedo sorprendida por lo que le pregunto Gaara-Gaara...-el mencionado bajo la mirada pensando en la respuesta, ''no''-claro que si quiero ser tu novia-le dijo Hinata. Gaara levanto la vista rápidamente.

-¿S-si?

-!Si¡-dijo Hinata alegremente-

-B-bueno, ¿t-te puedo besar?-le pregunto Gaara tímidamente.

-N-no tienes po-porque preguntarlo-Gaara se acerco un poco a Hinata, hasta sentir el calor de ella, y le dio un beso muy placentero.

**XxShe Loves YouxX**

Gaara regreso a su casa, Temari y Kankuro lo esperaban en el comedor y el se acerco sonriendo.

-¿Porque te sacaste el auricular?-le pregunto Kankuro.

-No me decías nada importante, Kankuro, aun así, lo logre-dijo Gaara.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Temari.

-Ya es mi novia.

-Felicidades-Temari abrazo a Gaara-, nuestro hermanito ya tiene novia.

-Y por cierto, ¿donde dejaste el auricular?-le pregunto Kankuro a Gaara.

-Aaaah, se me olvido en el Ramen.

-¿Que habrán hecho con el?-esa pregunta quedo flotando en el aire.

**XxFinxX**

* * *

**Y, bueno, este es un One-Shot que se me ocurrio...bueno, no recuerdo cuando se me ocurrio ._.**

**Cosas que tengo que decir respecto al fic:**

**1- Cuando dice Kankuro: **_¿Me oyes? _**_Tentemos un 33-12_**_, _**_33-12_**_,_**_ calle Wa-la-by_**_, ¿escuchas?_

**Ustedes ya saben que me refiero a Monster Inc. y Buscando a Nemo xD**

**1- Pues veran que puse: XxAll You Need Is LovexX, XxLove Is All You NeedxX y XxShe Loves YouxX, creo que mas de una persona sabe que son canciones de los Beatles, All you need is love y She loves you.**

**Pongan su opinion del fic, porfi :3, comenten (?), y no se que mas ._. veran que es muy corto, pero bueno, es el inicio de una relacion, talvez en otro fic ponga una continuacion de esto y con lemon, beivi (mal escrito detected) :p xD, ah! y si quieren saber que paso con el auricular pues...**

* * *

**XxEn Ichiraku RamenxX**

Ayame limpiaba las mesas del restaurante, luego, llego a una mesa donde estaba un pequeño objeto, lo agarro y lo movió entre sus dedos, luego se dio cuenta que era un auricular. Ayame se lo puso para ver que pasaba y escucho una voz.

-Ah, lo siento, ¿quien eres?-le pregunto Ayame a la voz.

-_Kankuro, tal vez tu tienes mi auricular, ¿quisieras devolbermelo?, lo ocupo_-dijo Kankuro.

-Ah, si, claro, ¿donde te lo entrego?-pregunto Ayame.

-_¿Puedes ir al edificio de la empresa _Sabaku No_?_-le pregunto Kankuro.

-Claro, ¿mañana?

_-Si, por favor._


End file.
